


Hazel and Brown

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Destiel, Cake, Dean's Alcoholism, Gabriel bakes, Gabriel's a protective big brother, M/M, Masturbation, Sabriel - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Teen AU, Underage Drinking, everyone's in the closet, quickly formed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a house party Gabriel stops Dean from drunkenly raping Cas then has to make nice with Sam, which isn't such a bad thing. A Sabriel story with Destiel in the the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel and Brown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actually completed Supernatural story, so I hope you like it. It's also my first time with male on male smut so there's that. I made Gabe and Dean the same age and Sam and Cas the same age and shortened the age gap by two years. Enjoy.

Like the Deep Woods, that’s what Gabriel thought the first time he looked Sam Winchester in the eye.  
They’d been fighting over the way Dean Winchester was treating Gabriel’s little brother, Sam insisting that his brother wasn’t into guys, Cassie sniffling in the corner while Dean had at least the good grace to look ashamed of himself, when Gabriel pulled himself up to his full height to look the abnormally sized teen in the face and was struck momentarily by the color shift in his eyes.  
“Gabe, please stop.” Cassie, his precious little brother who stood in the garden and watched bees flit from flower to flower. Doe-eyed innocence being molested by a juvenile delinquent in his own bedroom at a house party he was throwing. The sheer nerve! And now the guy’s brother, Cassie’s ‘friend’ was trying to say it was some huge misunderstanding, a trick of the light, like Gabriel had no idea what he walked in on.  
“Cassie you may not understand what was happening, and Samsquatch over here certainly doesn’t, but I know what I saw and heard, now stand aside while I rip your brother’s face off!”  
“Look man, I’m sorry. I fucked up, I know, it’s just… it’s. Damn!”  
“Dean, you don’t have anything to apologize for, Cas I’m sorry but your brother is obviously crazy.”  
“Oh, I’ll show you crazy Winchester.” Gabriel advanced on Dean again when Cassie grabbed him around the middle.  
“Gabe no! I love him!” Gabriel froze, everybody in the room froze.  
“You what? Cassie no, not this thing! After what was happening here! I heard you Castiel! I heard you telling him ‘NO’! And he wasn’t stopping and look at you, you’re crying Castiel, because of what he was doing to you! You can’t ‘love’ this, you’re confusing sex and lust and want for love! Love does not do this!”  
“I know.” Cassie whispered, oh God, he broke his brother, Luci was going to have his ass.  
“You love me?”  
“Stay out of this Grease Monkey!”  
“You stay out of it Short Stack!” Gabriel bristled, his height was a sore spot for him.  
“God Cas, I know I fucked up! I just want you so damn bad! And I know you hate it when I drink.”  
“Dean.” Sam and Cas echoed each other.  
“But to come here tonight, after all the shit that’s gone down this year, I just needed something to help. But looking at you, seeing you, you’re so beautiful. You’re the only drink I need. I love you so much and I just want to be with you, completely be with you. I know, I know you’re not ready. I know it! But you have no idea what you do to me.”  
Gabriel was losing his mind, he knew he was by the simple image of his sweet baby brother walking up to that leather jacket wearing, barely even made it to class, did he still even go to school, tough that was Dean Winchester and kissing him square on the lips. Yep, Luci was definitely going to have his ass.  
“Um, Dean?”  
“Christ! Sam I’m so sorry. I should of told you. I just. I don’t know how.”  
“I think this might of done the trick Dean-o.”  
“Gabe, please, let me speak to Dean. Alone.”  
“Don’t like it, not going to do it.” Gabriel crossed his arms and stared down his brother.  
“Gabriel, please?” Damn those blue eyes.  
“I will be right outside of this door. If I hear anything I don’t like I’m coming right back in here! Anything!”  
“Fine, Sam you too please.”  
“Um, okay, I guess.”  
“I’ll talk to you later Sammy, but I gotta fix this.”

*~*~*~*~*

Gabriel pressed his ear to his brother’s bedroom door already knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear anything. The only reason he’d heard his brother’s plea before was because the door had been left ajar, and he’d just happen to of covertly followed his brother upstairs. He looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye, were he and Cassie really the same age? He was so tall, but still kinda gangly, so yeah, maybe they were. He also remembered those eyes, there was that same innocence in them he saw whenever he looked at Cassie.  
“You really had no idea about your brother?” Gabriel leaned against the door to look at the kid slumped against the wall. Sam shook his head before looking at him and Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat.  
“Did you know? About Cas?” Gabriel pondered the question a moment.  
“Honestly, I didn’t think he knew what sex was, let alone want to have it with anybody. He’s just never shown an interest.”  
“Yeah, I get it. I mean Dean’s only ever gone out with girls, at least that’s all he ever talks about.” Gabriel was doing his damnedest to not stare at this kid’s lips. “But did he say ‘year’? They’ve been going out for a year and no on knew! God, what have I been paying attention to?”  
“You and me both Kiddo, I had no idea my little brother was being felt up by some rough neck mechanic.”  
“Hey! Dean’s a great mechanic and already has a job at a shop. He just has to get his certification after he graduates.”  
“If he graduates.” Sam glared at him. “I’m not trying to knock him Kiddo, well, yes I am, I’m just saying he doesn’t show up for school that often.”  
“He has work release you ass, and stop calling me ‘Kiddo’, I’m only two years younger than you.”  
“Ah but what a two years they are.” Gabriel smiled at him, and to his surprise Sam smiled back, and his heart skipped that beat again.  
“I don’t hear anything.”  
“Naw, walls are solid in here, can’t hear a thing through them unless someone is screaming bloody murder.”  
“Think we should go back to the party?”  
“You go, I’m not leaving this spot until my brother comes out.”  
“Could be awhile.”  
“I got all the time in the world, besides I live here.”  
“Yeah, okay. Okay.” Gabriel watched as Sam slipped down the wall and sat on the floor.  
“Scoot over Samsquatch.”

*~*~*~*~*

They felt the music vibrate below them as they sat in the hall not speaking. Upstairs was off limits and most anyone who came into the house knew that, Balthazar and Anna were more than happy to remind anyone that forgot though.  
They’d heard Dean and Castiel shouting once, Gabriel was up and banging on the door before Sam even registered the noise. Cas calmed his brother down enough to close the door again, and Gabriel had slumped back down with a sigh.  
He was thirsty and hungry and needed to piss. He kept trying to find something about Dean Winchester to like, for his brother’s sake, but the only thing’s he could come up with were his hair and his ass. And his brother. Gabriel never spent a lot of time with Sam before, Cas usually went to their place and Gabe had his own life, but he’d seen him at school, leaned against a locker, or in the library. The kid needed a haircut in a bad way, but he made it work. Cas had declared him one of his best friends so he’d gotten a pass from the full scrutiny test, before now. Gabriel was now fully noticing the line of his jaw, the width of his shoulders, the pout of his lip, and those eyes.  
“Shit, I gotta piss. Kick this door down if you hear anything, understand?” Sam nodded as Gabriel stood and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He really did have to pee but his half erection wasn’t doing wonders for him either. He emptied his bladder and wasn’t surprised to see pre-cum in the bowl.  
“What the hell.” Gabriel relaxed a bit, pushing Cassie and his ne’er-do-well from his mind. Gabriel brought up the memory of those hazel eyes and full pink lips. He touched himself lightly at first, fingertips grazing the underside of his dick, by the time he reached his head he was at full erection and it was a startling feeling, he’d never gotten that hard that fast without a partner before. He concentrated on Sam’s shoulders, he’d seen him in Gym before, shirts verse skins basketball, Sam was skins and Gabriel recalled the line of his back, the muscles around his shoulder blades, the lines of strength in his arms, and the curve of his waist, shorts resting mid hip. Gabriel grabbed his dick hard and stroked it quickly, one hand against the wall for support. That dimple when Sam smiled, the way his fingers brushed through his hair. His fingers.  
“Fuck!” Gabriel came hot and fast, cum spilling over his hand into the toilet. He smiled a bit and then cursed himself for indulging in his base desires while his brother was doing God knows what sown the hall. He cleaned himself up properly and zipped back up, flushing and washing his hands before he left the bathroom.  
Sam was still in the same spot, except-  
“Did you leave?”  
“What? No.” Confused puppy look noted.  
“Then?” Gabriel arched an eyebrow.  
“Oh, this? Anna brought it up. She said you were probably starving by now and if we weren’t coming back to the party… Why she brought a whole cake though.”  
“Because my sister knows me.” Gabriel surveyed the confection on the platter, taking it in hand as he sat back down between Sam and Cassie’s door.  
“One plate though.”  
“That’s for you.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously.”  
“The whole cake?”  
“Of course not, you can have some.”  
“Are you diabetic or something?”  
“No, just a healthy growing boy.”  
“Are you try-”  
“Do you want some cake or not!?”  
“Yes, thank you.” Sam ducked his head sheepishly and Gabriel couldn’t help but sigh and grin at him. Anna had been good enough to bring a knife and two forks, some napkins, and a six pack of soda on ice in a lunch cooler. Gabriel cut Sam a far healthier slice of cake than he normally would when forced to share, and proceeded to dig into the rest of the chocolate dessert like he hadn’t eaten in days.  
Sam stared at him, mouth agape. Surely this couldn’t be normal, Gabriel was so small, short yeah, but nothing about his frame suggested he downed whole cakes in one sitting. Sam remembered his manners before he tried to ask another rude question and lifted a fork full of chocolate cake to his mouth.  
“Oh my God! This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted!” He proceeded to add another fork full to his mouth before finishing the first. Gabriel stopped eating and looked at him.  
“You really think so?” Sam couldn’t read the closed expression on Gabe’s face but nodded enthusiastically at him.  
“Hands down best, what bakery did you get it at?” Sam asked once he swallowed, fork ready with another piece. Gabriel smirked at him.  
“No bakery Kiddo, came from the oven in this very house.”  
“Who, your mom, Anna?” Sam knew there was another sister, older but couldn’t recall her name.  
“They wish”, Gabriel laughed, “these two loving hands right here created this masterpiece.”  
“Shut-up, no you didn’t.” Sam shoved him in the shoulder and Gabriel felt the warmth of Sam’s hand and his nerves stood on end remembering where exactly he had been touched.  
“Shit you not Kiddo, I bake. Don’t cook, so don’t go setting your heart on a five course meal, but dessert I do any time, any day.” He grinned at Sam, pride radiating in his chest. Sam looked admiringly at the cake then at Gabe again.  
“That’s amazing. How?”  
“Always had a sweet tooth and mom got sick of making something just for me, what with a whole herd of kids. She said if I wanted something special I would just have to make it myself, so I did. It was God awful too, but I didn’t give up. Soon I actually started making edible food and that’s about it. Oh, one more thing, I bake for me, I don’t share.”  
“You’re sharing with me, and I’d say this is more that edible.”  
“Oh Sammy, you’re making me blush. And it’s both our brothers in there, that calls for some nicety.” Gabriel smiled at him, he’d seen Sam’s expression darken for a moment but it seemed to clear. “Something wrong Kiddo?”  
“Nah,” Sam took another fork full of cake and held it at his lips, Gabriel practically drooled, ”Just don’t call me ‘Sammy’ okay?” Gabriel looked at the lanky teen eat his cake seductively. He had called him amazing.  
“Whatever you want Kiddo.” He knocked his leg against Sam’s and immediately regretted it. Could he be more obvious? But Sam didn’t react, just continued eating and Gabriel gave a silent prayer to keep his wits about him and remember why they were sitting in the hallway outside his brother’s room when there was a party going on below.

*~*~*~*~*

What the hell were they doing in there? And it better not be what Gabriel thought they were doing! It’d been over a hour and Gabriel was losing his mind. The party downstairs had started winding down, he could hear people leaving and longer stretches of time between music playing. His brother was holed up in his bedroom with what might be his boyfriend who had been, for all Gabriel saw, trying to rape him an hour ago. And Sam Winchester was getting sexier with every second that passed. He ate cake seductively, drank cola seductively, ran his hands through his hair seductively, was he doing this on purpose? Try to kill your brother, get tortured to death? They hadn’t spoken in five minutes and everything Gabriel thought to say sounded stupid when he ran it through his head.  
“Sunlight through whiskey.” Sam mumbled next to him, followed by a look of horror. Gabriel was intrigued.  
“What was that Samwich? Something about whiskey?”  
“Ah, um, it was nothing, just thinking out loud, just forget I said anything.”  
“No can do Samcake, I’m interested now.” Gabriel grinned at Sam who was slowly turning an interesting shade of pink.  
“It’s nothing really, nothing.”  
“Then it shouldn’t be a problem telling me.” Sam stared at him for a minute then slumped his shoulders, apparently realizing he wasn’t going to win with an argument like that.  
“I was just trying to… There was a color I was trying to figure out is all.” He looked away and Gabriel was sure he was blushing.  
“Whiskey is a color now?” Sam’s blush deepened and Gabriel wanted to jump him.  
“Sunlight through whiskey, it’s the closest thing I can think of.” Sam corrected weakly, clearly uncomfortable.  
“You’ve seen sunlight through whiskey?”  
“Yeah, my dad used to drink a lot, after my mom…” Gabriel knew about Mary Winchester, the whole town knew about Mary Winchester. “Day and night, it’s why I worry about Dean drinking.”  
“Damn.”  
“No, it’s not bad anymore, he got help, went to rehab, sober for five years now. But you know how they say it runs in the family? I just don’t want to see Dean in that bad of a place. I don’t want to go through that again.” Gabriel reached out without thinking and had his arm stretched around Sam’s shoulder patting it reassuringly.  
“Don’t worry. Cassie can’t stand a drunk, I have first hand experience there. And I’m sure your brother being a drunk is something they’re talking about in there.”  
“You think they’re still talking?” Sam looked at him again, Gabe hadn’t realized he’d pressed completely against Sam until his face was a few inches from his and he had to remember to breathe.  
“They better be, because I’m not explaining the unplanned teenage pregnancy to my folks.” Sam’s lips spread into a blinding smile, then laughter spilled over those lips and Gabriel just wanted to lick them, so he did. It took a moment to register that he’d taken Sam’s face in his hands and pressed his lips to Sam’s and pressed his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Once he did though he pulled away.  
“Shit, sorry! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of done that, I’m so sorry!” Gabriel distanced himself, standing up and backing away from Sam, who to his credit hadn’t screamed or punched him. He seemed to be in shock though because he hadn’t moved. “Sam? You okay?” Gabriel hazarded a step closer.  
“Um yeah, yeah I’m fine. You don’t taste like chocolate.” Sam licked his lips as Gabriel tried to decide if that’s exactly what Sam had said.  
“What?”  
“I thought you might taste like chocolate, but you don’t. More like one of those candies you always have in your mouth.” Gabriel stared at Sam, unable to process what was being said.  
“What?”  
“I said you taste like a Jolly Rancher. It’s not a bad thing, I was just expecting chocolate or soda you know, because of the cake?” Sam looked up at him and smiled. “Sunlight through whiskey, your eyes. Not brown or amber, nothing so conventional for you.” Gabriel was sure he had drifted off to sleep and this was a dream, or Sam had punched him and this was a coma, best take advantage of the situation while he could. He kneeled down in front of Sam who was showing a remarkable calm despite being bright pink from ear to neck.  
“Gabriel? Are you okay?”  
“Not really no, You see it sounds like you’ve given some thought into what I taste like.”  
“Well…” Sam looked down, finally breaking his stare on Gabriel. Gabe reached out again, lifting Sam’s chin.  
“You want another taste?” Gabriel felt his most charming grin on his face and had the pleasure of seeing Sam melt a little before pressing his lips to Sam’s again. He took his time, being gentle then hard, nipping at Sam's lower lip and tracing his tongue across them. Sam had opened his mouth for him, which made Gabriel smile, but he took his time which seemed to draw a whining moan from Sam. He moved closer pressing his body against the larger teen. He moved one hand to the back of Sam’s head, into that luxurious hair and held him in place as he finally pushed his tongue into Sam's mouth. Pressing into the corners, drawing that delicious sound from Sam again before finally curling his tongue around Sam’s. He felt Sam pull him closer, practically into his lap, not that Gabriel minded. His other hand had found the hem of Sam’s shirt and promptly worked his way to skin. Tracing the definition of his abs and enjoying the way Sam’s fingers were dancing up and down his spine and over his hips. His erection strained against his jeans and he pressed it into Sam’s hip trying to ease the tension of it.  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER!” Gabriel remembered saying those words, though that didn’t sound like his voice.  
“Dean!” Sam pulled his delicious mouth away from Gabe’s.  
“No, Gabriel, Sam Gabriel.”  
“No, Dean.” Sam pointed toward Cassie’s bedroom door, which wasn’t closed anymore. Instead Cassie and his delinquent were standing in the doorway. Gabriel groaned.  
“You two get everything sorted out?”  
“We heard a banging on the wall.” Cassie eyed him like he eyed the bees in the garden. Gabriel noted with some satisfaction that they both seemed clothed properly, not like they’d just pulled their clothes back on.  
“Uh yeah, that was probably Sam as he’s the one against the wall.” Gabriel grinned up at Dean. “Purest of intentions of course Dean-o.” He was almost sure he heard Dean growl and Cassie placed his hand on Dean’s arm like he could hold him back.  
“Sam?” Dean asked weakly as his attention shifted to his brother. Gabriel could say he was pleased. Sam’s hair was disheveled, his lips were swollen, and his eyes were black, he still had one hand on Gabriel’s back and the other had come to rest on his leg.  
“Uh, well. I just didn’t know how to tell you.” Sam replied weakly.  
“I think the point got across pretty well Samcake. Wanna see my room?”  
“Over my dead body!”  
“Easily arranged!”  
“Dean!”  
“Gabriel!”  
“Sorry Cas.”  
“No I’m pretty sure I can take him Sam.”

*~*~*~*~*

Gabriel knew he and Dean weren’t ever going to be friends, not the way their brothers wanted, but he was proud when Dean walked across the Graduation stage with him. Restrained himself properly when Dean dipped Cassie into a deep kiss after the ceremony. And was able to skillfully avoid his leg when walking to meet Sam. Yeah they had to deal with the cliché of brother’s dating brothers, but Sam was worth it. Not only was he smoking hot, he was smart, and kind, and really enjoyed Gabriel’s baking. And while Gabriel might not as of yet had the pleasure of deflowering his boyfriend he’d certainly gotten Sam to do things that he said they should wait for. Gabriel always felt a little guilty about that, at least until Sam got him alone and proceeded to master each new act. God the sex was going to be amazing, but it was the one thing Gabriel restrained himself on. He wouldn’t push Sam further than he thought he could handle, besides Sam was worth more than the quickie they could sneak in with Dean distracted by Cassie. Besides Gabriel discovered something about himself, the ability to be content and perfectly still just staring into the Deep Woods that were Sam Winchester’s eyes.

~fin~


End file.
